Tales of the Bold
by chaosfreeze990
Summary: Conrick and his fellow Follower Marcurio take on quests, with each one seemingly more investive than another


A hero named of a knight, Conrick Bay, and his sassy, quick to quip friend Marcurio, set out onto an adventure

* * *

><p><strong>So this is something I decided to make, my first one too, I hope you all like, go ahead and be mean...Conrick can take it, I'm a wimp to harsh critisim, but enough about me...here's the story<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what idiotic thing do you have us chasing after now?" Marcurio said following behind Conrick, who was tending to his horse.<p>

"Idiotic he says, we've chased much more stupid things than this artifact, but even if so, finding a ring might be hard" Conrick stated as they went inside the walls. Conrick, eyeing a little golden ring on display, didn't mind being in Markarth. After all, it wasn't anything special, not after what HAD happened.

"HeHEEE." Conrick let out with his eyes sparkling.

"Don't even think about it," Marcurio warned Conrick "You aren't exactly fit for stealing."

"Didn't complain when we had that Venison Stew."

Marcurio scoffed as they both walked along the path to the Silver Blood Inn.

"What can I get ya?" Kelppr asked as he saw the 2 walk in.

"I'll take an Ale, and a water for the sissy" Conrick bellowed as he pointed to Marcurio  
>"I can handle more than you can, or have you forgotten what happened that night I met you at Riften?" Marcurio smirked as he saw Conrick's face changed<p>

"Sh-shut up, I was tired okay"  
>"Sssuuure, and I'm the troll that gives presents to good little boys and girls heheh." Marcurio laughed as he had taken the Ale for Conrick and drank it down.<p>

"Fine, I'll take the water, getting thirsty anyway." Conrick drank in defeat his water, then slammed it down.

"Thanks for the drinks." Conrick slams down a gold pouch and walks out, dragging Marcurio out by the collar

"Hey, hey, HEY" Marcurio tried stopping the heavily armored Templar, but to no avail.

Conrick and the Mage walked down the road with Conrick's Horse, Lady.

Marcurio, finally walking without getting dragged, had said "So, you know that one quest we got about some men burning down crops, that sounds fun, we should do that one first, I mean crops are important you know."

"Hmmm...alright, you've convinced me." Conrick looked at his long list of quests, and marked that as his first priority.

After Several Hours of walking and making it into a campsite

"Conrick."

"Marcurio."

"Don't do anything to rash." Marcurio said as he readied himself equipping his new spells Conrick gave him, Ice Storm and Fireball

"Worried are you, Ha, don't tell me that frost magic is getting you cold feet." Conrick drew his sword and his shield, which had matched his armor (he loves it when his stuff matches).

"Alright Breton-Nord, don't make fun of me for getting cold feet." Marcurio chuckled as he teased Conrick's half race

"That's racist," The sound of blades crashing upon the ground filled in. "WAIT...who else is here?"

"Hmm, I'll see if I can detect life." Marcurio equips detect life and finds only one person, "What...but...this is a bandit camp"

"Huh?" a voice called out, "Great, more Bandits," the man said as he pulled out his sword and the sound of fire came in "I hope you can put up more of a fight, you look like the Chief, so this should be fun"

"Damn, you took them all out...(wait...why am I so surprised...I can do that too...after running away a little)" Conrick raised his shield slightly as he asked, "Who are you?"

"The name's Eld, I'm a fire swordsman, so I hope you brought some fire potions because I'm gonna turn up the heat."

"Not a chance hothead, not if we take you out" Marcurio barked as he switched to ice magic.

"So bold, I hope you're looking forward to meeting Arkay" Eld smirked as he twirled his blade, and the flames circled around the blade as he did, then he swings his blade vertically "Now then, LET'S DANCE IN FLAMES!"

"Marcurio, get behind me" As Marcurio jumped back, Conrick raised his shield and blocked the fire, "And here I thought this would be too easy, heh" Conrick let out a small chuckle with a smile "Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, this is a good stopping point, you know what they say about suspense, its the ultimate mood raiser...or was it the ultimate mood killer...eh, can't remember. OH, but I want you to remember to give me some tips, pointers, and otherwise...what's the word...comments? close to that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far<strong>


End file.
